


Follow the Map to My Heart

by lilijuliet



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilijuliet/pseuds/lilijuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CM 7th Kink Meme fill. Prompt details inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Map to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: reid loves the veins on morgan's arms. and then he finds out morgan has prominent veins on his dick.

When he entered the conference room Morgan found Reid standing at the board, still puzzling at the crime scene photos.  Morgan sat the two coffee cups down on the table and folded his arms. "Hotch and Rossi are conducting the interrogation, so now we wait."

"Hmm," Reid absently replied.

"Kid, talk to me. What do you see?"

"That's just it. I don't see anything. Everything points to us having the right person in there. Except it makes no sense, Morgan.  This doesn't fit the profile. We know a dominant wouldn't just turn himself in."

"K, let's go through this again, there's gotta be something we're missing."

Reid turned to look at his teammate. Morgan's face was scrunched in deep thought and a small vein popped at his temple. Before he could think better of it, Reid reached out and worried the vein softly with his fingertip. Morgan jerked back in surprise.

Panic flooded through Reid's body. Not only were they standing in a open room in a random police station, but he had just tenderly stroked at his best friend's face. His straight best friend, with whom he worked closely and daily. "You, uh, shouldn't be so quick to stress. Did you know that the superficial temporal vein-"

"Reid, take a breath, man."

Morgan's eyes were narrowed and he moved to put about a foot of more distance between them, but Reid was just relieved that he was still speaking to him, ignoring the charge that had momentarily passed between them.

* * *

Sometimes it wasn't stress that brought them to the surface. It could be a snap of unexpected exposure to cold or a rush of adrenaline. Consistently after his vigorous hand-to-hand classes. Whatever the cause, Reid always noticed. And whenever Morgan's veins became more prominent Reid could not tear his eyes away from them. Sure, he understood the human body so well that he could accurately predict when they would surface, but that never prevented the warm tingling sensation from swirling within him. Anticipating. He cursed himself.  He couldn't believe he'd actually acted on his desire.  

If he were honest with himself, Reid would be alarmed at his desire. What kind of freak gets off on _veins_?

Reid had long stopped thinking of them simply as tubes carrying oxygen depleted blood toward the heart, though. Instead, he pictured each vein as divergent roads leading directly to Morgan's heart. He wanted to trace his fingers over them like the interstates of his maps.

* * *

"Idunno, Mama, I think curry sounds real good."

Garcia huffed, "I just had curry last night. All of us did. What about that steakhouse you love so very much?"

"All of us did not have curry. You ladies had curry. Girls night out. Right, Reid? No curry for us."

Prentiss glanced up, "I didn't know you were such a fan of Indian food, Morgan."

"He's n-"

"Well, after smelling all y'alls leftovers at lunch, it's perfectly natural that I have decided that's what I want for dinner. Reid, you in? Just you and me. _Guy's_ night?"

"Sure, now?" Morgan nodded and Reid began to pack his satchel.

Garcia opened and closed her mouth several times as she watched Morgan and Reid exit. "This was our night," she whispered to the men's backs. She turned and looked questionably at Emily. "I know for a fact Morgan loves steak and hates curry. That's why we have Indian on girls night. Because the boys would complain; they think sweet and sour pork is exotic."

"Oh sweetie," Prentiss smirked, "Don't get your facts mixed up. _I_ know that Reid loves curry and hates steak."

"So...it's... Boy Wonder's night?"

 _I hope so_ , Emily thought.

* * *

Morgan's good mood was electric. Dinner was better than he expected and Reid was entertaining company. The men talked about everything short of work and Morgan had a tiny feeling that neither one of them wanted the evening to end. The car ride back to Morgan's home was too short. As Morgan walked Reid to his car, he quickly asked, "Have time to come in, Pretty Boy? The night is still young!"

"What would we do?" Reid looked at Morgan.

In an instant, Morgan felt it again. Just like a week ago, when Reid touched his face at the precinct. When he promised himself if he ever felt anything like that again with Reid, he would not ignore it. And here it was, kinda hiding in the shadows during their dinner, but shouting with all capital letters right now.

"Finish our date," Morgan answered.

Reid leaned back against the Volvo and swallowed, "Ah, I didn't know we were on..well, I know how you usually end your dates - not that I object to that..."

Morgan stretched his arms out around Reid, bracing himself on the car windows. The men were so close that Reid could feel Morgan's breath on his skin. Instinctively, Reid glanced at Morgan's forearms. Arousal, Reid mentally noted. Another thing that made Morgan's veins visibly pronounce. Not common, but so perfect, Reid thought.

With the lightest of pressure, Reid ran his index finger over a particularly distracting vein, following it from Morgan's wrist to the crook of his elbow.

"Pretty Boy, what are you doing?" Morgan whispered in Reid's ear.

"Memorizing you."

* * *

He'd positioned the desk lamp on the nightstand to cast a warm light directly on Morgan's body. Morgan laid stretched in the bed, stripped to his boxers.  Reid hands were curious, cataloguing every inch of Morgan's torso. He seemed to favor certain areas, Morgan mused. His pulse points, the inside of his right forearm, places Morgan never thought of as sexy. But the way Reid was touching him, so intensely focused, was unraveling Morgan. He wanted to flip Reid onto his back and sink into him. Instead, Derek relaxed under his touch, deciding not to hurry Spencer along. He was just incredibly happy they'd made it this far so quickly.

"Morgan," Reid spoke so softly, Morgan had to concentrate to hear him, "may I remove your underwear? I would like to see all of you."

"God, yes." Morgan lifted his hips off the mattress to help Reid ease the boxers down. Morgan's cock sprang free and Reid let out an audible gasp. He made eye contact with Morgan for a second and quickly returned his gaze to Morgan's leaking hardness.

It was the reaction Morgan was accustomed to. He suddenly felt more in control of the moment. Smirking at his new lover, Morgan lightly teased, "Pretty good, huh?"

All Reid could manage was a nearly imperceptible nod. He was mesmerized.  Running along the underside of Morgan's shaft was a vein. He could already feel it under his tongue.

"It's gonna feel pretty good, too. I promise."

"But what about taste?" Reid asked faintly.

"Whatcha say, Pretty Boy?"

"Morgan. I have to suck you."

Morgan felt his eyes roll back in his head. He wanted to respond to Reid, but no words would come out of his mouth.

Reid flattened out his tongue and licked a broad stripe up Morgan's cock, smiled and did it again, slower, with just the tip of his tongue. He worked his tongue on Morgan with purpose, while massaging his thumbs into Morgan's inner thighs.

Morgan gripped the sheets, "Fuck, Reid, stop playin'."

"Mmnn, I'm not, I'm savoring you." Reid's pinky was ghosting over the vein he just licked.

"Can ya savor me the next time?"

"Oh, I think I'm gonna savor you every time."

* * *

Emily Prentiss was already sneaking her second cup of coffee. It was early at the BAU, and since Hotch's office door was closed, she felt like she had the place to herself. She decided to have the chocolate muffin instead of the bran, but swiftly dropped it once she heard her two coworkers simultaneously enter the bullpen.  She watched as Morgan walked Reid over to his desk. Reid turned to say something when Morgan dropped his head quickly to Reid's. If she had blinked she would have missed their kiss. The three profilers each began their day with a smile on their faces.

 

 

 


End file.
